Returning
by jourenforeverxo
Summary: What happens when Lauren returns to the square? takes place just over 3 years after her, tanya and oscar leave and lauren goes into the clinic.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry in advance if this is rubbish, I've never wrote a fanfic before aha, if you leave in the review section what you'd like to happen in the story ill try and base it round your ideas to keep me motivated to carry on writing, and also so people don't lose interest :)**

"Happy birthday to you!" we sung to Oscar, who is now 9 years old today.

it had been 3 and a half years since me, Mum and Oscar kissed goodbye to Walford.

We now lived in Spain, with mums new fiancee Brett and their 3 month old daughter Mollie.

When we left i was checked into a clinic near Exeter, i stayed in there for a month, being watched constantly, i started to feel a bit paranoid actually, i couldn't even use the bathroom without being accompanied by a carer incase i tried to sneak alcohol in there, but i had been sober for nearly 4 years now and i've never felt any better.

We havent seen dad or Abi since we've left, the odd Skype call here and there but never any visits, i missed Abi liked crazy even though we didnt get on all the time, and fought a lot, shes still my little sister and i'd do anything to see her again.

Oscar blew out his candles, "so what did you wish for, little man?" i asked Oscar.

He turned to me with a big grin on his face "I wished Dad and Abi could be here!"

Me, Mum and Brett all looked at eachother, unsure of what to say, the awkwardness was broke by Mollies cries, i went over and picked her up and started bouncing her up and down on my hip, i loved having a baby sister, i guess she took away the thought of Abi, you could pretty much say she had me wrapped around her finger, even though she didn't know it, all she had to do was look at me with those beautiful blue eyes and i'd drop anything i was doing to see to her.

Mum carried on seeing to Oscar, he wants to go see dad and Abi, what was she going to do about it?

I guess this is the only way mums gonna let me go back to Walford, is if I offer to take Oscar for her, i've tried to go back many times before but she wasn't having any of it, she got scared because they'd be too many painful memories there and i might end up having a relapse.

I wondered if Joey was still there? and Lucy, Whitney, Alice and that? did Whitney and Tyler ever get married? Did Lucy ever get her mits into Joey? I was desperate to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter 2 :) please keep me updated on what you'd like to see in this story! I might get another chapter up tonight, and then i'll carry on updating tomorrow.**

I was in bed on the laptop that night looking through pictures of me and my old mates, especially joey, pictures of all the family, there was pictures of Bradley and Stacey on there too, i missed Bradley to pieces, i miss his nerdy ways and his ginger hair and his love for sci-fi.

I was getting all teared up, then i heard a slight knock on the door, i quickly dried my eyes with my sleeves and shut the laptop down "come in", the door opened slightly and mum popped her head around "darling can i talk to you a minute please?" i gently smiled and nodded, before mum came in and sat on the edge of my bed, "Lauren, im going to ask you a really big favour - how would you like to take Oscar back to Walford for a bit? I'll pay for flights and for somewhere to stay, I mean i was wrong to keep you two from your dad and sister for nearly 4 years, i've been unfair" i gave her the biggest smile i could "YES OMG THANKYOU MUM THANKYOU!" I said as i leaped to hug her, "one thing though darling, could you take Mollie with you to? i know its a big ask having to look after 2 kids on your own, but you're so good with her and me and Brett could really use a break", i thought about it for a minute "of course I will mum, she'll be fine, plus Abi can meet her little sister then!", mum gave me a little smile before walking out of my room, switching the light off as she went, i snuggled under the covers to try and get to sleep, omg i was so excited!

I woke up early the next morning had a shower, got ready and went downstairs to get breakfast,i went into the study and onto the computer to Skype abi, as soon as i saw her face on the screen i squealed "abi guess what guess what guess what!" abi just stared at me "WHAT?!" "Me, Oscar and Mollie - we're coming back to Walford!" abi screamed and i saw her running around the living room doing a little dance and i couldn't help but laugh, "but Abs, dont tell dad! I want to just randomley turn up and surprise him!" abi pretended to zip her lips and lock them with a key "my lips are sealed, when are you coming?" "during the next 2 weeks! listen i've gotta go, ill ring again when im in England!" and with that i cut the call...

**** 2 WEEKS LATER ****

Mum dropped us all off at the aiport and i got out of the car clutching Mollie to my hip, i got Oscar to pull along 1 suitcase while i strapped Mollie into one of the luggage trolleys and put on the other suitcase and our hand luggage.

After we'd checked in and gone through security I was relieved to get on that plane, Oscar fell asleep cuddled into my side, and i had Mollie sitting on my lap munching her way through some farely's rusks.

The plane journey went farely quick and before i knew it we was rainy old England, I tugged along a half-asleep Oscar, got our suitcases and then we made our way to the taxi rank, i told him the address to the b&b, what seemed like hours later we finally arrived, i paid the driver and stared around the square quickly before rushing him through the door of the b&b, Kim was behind the counter, wow she hadnt changed at all, she looked at me blankly before handing me a key to room 4 as it was the only one with a baby cot, 'that was strange, she didnt recognise me' i thought to myself as i dragged a still half asleep Oscar up the steps, and placing him and Mollie on the bed and running back down to grab our luggage.

I phoned Abi like i promised her i would, she answered the phone almost immediately "OMG Lo, are you here?!" i smiled "yup, sitting in room 4 at the b&b right now" abi squealed so loudly she nearly defeaned me "ok, ill get everyone in the vic in half hour, nobody knows you're here yet so it will be a total surprise!" "alright Abs, give me time to sort Oscar and Mollie out and get changed then we'll be over!" and with that i cut off.

I decided to get changed into my acid wash skinny jeans, and a floral print top crop top which showed my belly piercing and a pair of pink heels. I put my highlighted hair into loose curls and left my makeup to a minimum, i let Oscar pick his own outfit and he chose his jeans, a smart shirt, and his new ralphies, and i left Mollie how she was because i thought she looked adorable with her little summer dress on, ok we was ready to leave.

I put Mollie in her buggy and we all began to make our way over to the vic, it really hadn't changed round here at all, i took a deep breath before walking through the double doors, our family were all up the other end of the pub, as i slowly walked over i could see my dads back towards us, his ginger stubble on his head, nobody had noticed us yet.

I was about to say something before Oscar beat me to it 'DADDY!' He squealed before running up to my dad and hugging him, which of course made everyone look at me in shock, i looked to the left of me and saw my old friends sitting at a table gawking at me, and especially at Mollies buggy...


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys I really need your help for the next chapter! I don't know what I want to happen, if I get any requests in by 10ish i'll be able to update again tonight, but for now heres chapter 3 :)**

I looked away from them quickly, but I was looking long enough to see Joey had his arm around Lucy, who had her head snuggled into the crook of his neck, Alice was on the other side of them holding hands with Peter, and Fats and Poppy was sitting opposite them, Whitney was there too.. but no tyler? I felt sick.. what have i bought myself back to.

"L.. L..Lauren?!" dad spluttered, "Hello daddy!" i said with the biggest smile i could, i ran up and hugged him, I had missed my dad so much when i was gone, I noticed Abi walk out of the toilets and stop in her tracks before screaming and running over to us, hugging me so tight i could barely breathe, she glanced over at the buggy "Lo, is that Mollie?" i smiled at her "Yeah, go and hold her if you want".

Bianca was the first to start off her big mouth, "Great to see ya Cuz! what made you ditch Spain to come back to boring old Walford?", i laughed and tossed my hair over my shoulder, i could still feel Joeys gaze on me and it was making my knees go weak "Oscar made a wish for his birthday to see Dad and Abi, so me and mum thought we'd make it come true, everyone cooed and ahhh'd, Oscar still hadn't let go of dad, i went round talking to everyone individually, introducing them to Mollie, who they all of course thought was mine at first, to be honest I wish she was, I felt like I was her mum, it was me she cried for in the middle of the night, it was me who took her to doctor appointments and to get her jabs, and she looked alot like me, dark hair, cheeky grin, same pout but the only difference was she had big bright blue eyes.

Once i got round everyone, I felt someone run up to me, i glanced around quick enough and Alice threw herself into my arms "omg Lauren! thank god you're back! i've got so much to tell you, i've missed you so much!" thats when the rest of the gang came over, Lucy gripping onto Joeys hand like there was no tomorrow, she saw me notice and started smirking.. she was still a bitch, i could see it before even speaking to her.

"Lauren, you're back!" she exclaimed with a sickly smile, i tried my best to show her she wasn't getting to me, "yeah, needed a little holiday and mum finally let me come and visit" i beamed at her, Whitney and Peter took in turns to hug me and welcome me back,Joey still hadn't said anything but i could still feel him staring at me, his gaze going all over my body, thats when Whitney started "we're all dying to see your baby Lo, where is she?" i felt myself burn a deep red colour, "omg no shes not mine!" i started laughing, "shes my baby sister Mollie!" Whitney got all embarrased "oh my bad!" she proclaimed, It was awkward for a few minutes and i saw Joey try and shake Lucy off him, but it only made her grip on more tightly.

"So Lo", i heard Lucy say, "want a glass of wine? we have so much to catch up on" that sickly smile was back, what a cow she knew i wasn't allowed to drink! 4 years sober and i wasn't going to break it for the sly little bitch stood infront of me, i asked her for just a diet coke, before everyone ushered me back over to their table, I saw everyone talking to Oscar, I needn't worry about him, that was when i heard Mollies cries, then Abi rushed over, "Lo, quick! I cant get her to stop crying" I took Mollie off of her and started bouncing her up and down and making a fuss of her, she stopped instantly and started giggling, the gang staring at me in shock "omg you're so good with her!" I heard peter say, "haha yeah shes got me wrapped around her little finger" i proclaimed before standing up, "i'll be back in a mo".

I was glad to get away from them, that was farrr to awkward for my liking, Bianca came over to me and asked if she could hold Mollie, just as i passed her over i felt someone breathing down my neck "Lauren" shit, that was his voice, i knew immediately, i turned around.

"Hi Joey" i tried to say as calmly as i could, my heart was beating 10 times faster, he pulled me into a hug that made my knees go weak as i nearly fell to the floor, he held me by my shoulders, "its great to see you back Lo, i'v- We've missed you! i like your hair" he smiled, i knew he was about to say he missed me, but changed it to 'we' instead.

"aw i've missed it round here too, its weird living in Spain" i admitted, "how long you back for?" he asked me as his hand grazed over my face, i could feel his hand about to tuck my hair behind my ear but i quickly dodged my head, "only a week!" i said, he looked gutted "aw damn, shame you couldn't stay for christmas", "yeah shame" i shrugged.

He walked back over to the gang looking quite lost, Ok i admit it... i'm still completely and utterly in love with Joey Branning, and i dont know what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, i went for a morning jog followed by a shower and some breakfast, dad insisted on us staying at his for the week so i went back to the b&b and payed kim the overnight bill, who by the way finally recognised me, so i stayed for a cup of coffee and a chat with her.

Abi had been begging me all night to go to the R&R with her, 'fuck it' i thought, i needed a good night out, i arranged with dad to look after Mollie for me, telling him her feeding schedule and bedtime and left him with my number incase of emergencies, he started laughing at me "Lo, i've had 4 kids you know.. now go get ready and have a good night!" i gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running upstairs to get ready.

I chose my white bodycon dress that finished just below my bum, making my legs look long and it showed off my spanish tan beautifully, i finished it off with a chunky gold necklace and my black and gold peeptoes, before curling my hair and adding a smokey effect round my eyes, i admit i looked hot and i was ready to do some impressing, lets hope Joey was there tonight.

I walked accross the square to the club with Abi, wow this is gonna feel weird clubbing with my sister, we got in quickly because it was before 10 o'clock, and just as i hoped, they were here, all of them sitting round a table, Lucy cosied up to Joey again who was paying no attention to her, seriously were they together or not? i wasn't even going to bother going into details.

I bought myself a coctal from the bar, non-alcoholic of course, before going on the dance floor before i knew it i was surrounded by a group of boys, i could feel Joey's gaze on me, staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, i began dancing dangerously close to this one boy, he was so goodlooking! i had my back to him my bum grazing over his crouch as we swayed to the music, Whitney came up and started dancing with one of the other boys, who started kissing her roughly sliding his tongue into her mouth, WHAT THE HELL?! SHE WAS ENGAGED TO TYLER WHEN I LEFT WHAT WAS HAPPENING. before i knew it the guy i was dancing with spun me around and started kissing me, cupping my bum with his hands, this felt wrong.. i tried to push him off but it just made him grab onto my harder, all the other boys were wolf whistling and i was struggling as hard as i could to get rid of him, i tried calling Abi but she was no where to be seen, i closed my eyes and tried to bury my face down, but he just tipped my head up, i was stuck i felt tears pooling in my eyes, i squeezed my eyes tight, next thing i heard 'CRACK' i dared open my eyes and saw the boy lying on the floor, joey standing over him, bright red in the face.. you could tell he was angry.

He turned to me, and grabbed my hands and locked his eyes with mine "are you ok, Lo?", i shook my head and he pulled me into a hug, "come on lets get you some air" he said as he walked me outside, we just stoof there in awkward silence for about 5 minutes "you look beautiful tonight Lo" he whispered to me, "i've really missed you these past few years, you have no idea how much, i lov-" i placed my finger up to his lips, cutting him off "no Joey, you dont get to do this, you dont get to swoon back in tell me you love me, you're with Lucy for gods sake i am NOT doing this!" Joey narrowed his eyes at me before stiffling a laugh, "what" i said raising an eyebrow, "Lo, you actually thing i'd get with Lucy? you're the only girl for me, always have been, always will, Lucy's only ever been a distraction, I haven't been with any other girls since you left, Lucy just constantly flirts because she thinks she actually stands a chance, but no Lo, its you... its always been you" i felt tears pool in my eyes again, the feelings were back, im not sure they even left, i knew wat i had to do... i cupped his face in my hands, he was crying now, his eyes boring into mine full of honesty, i placed my lips gently onto his, afraid i was doing the wrong thing until i felt him responding, it grew passionate quickly and that was when I led him into the alley...


	5. Chapter 5

**WHO WATCHED EASTENDERS TONIGHT IM FUMING HOW COULD JOEY KISS LUCY BACK HOW HOW HOW EASTENDERS YOU NEED TO PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER WE NEED JOUREN BACK NOW.**

I pulled away breathlessly, _what the fuck are you doing lauren?_ he's playing you, he's saying all that sweet stuff to get into your panties, of course he's had other girls, its been nearly 4 years you can't expect a guy as goodlooking as Joey to stay single for 4 fucking years!

"Whats wrong?" he whispered into my ear, "get off me Joey" i shouted trying to push him off, "Lo, whats wrong? what have i done?" his grip tightened on me, memories of the club came flushing bad, i kneed him in the groin grabbed my bag and made a run for it, Joey calling after me, im too ashamed to turn back, I cant believe i was going to let him back into my life that easily, no way was that happening.

I ran all the way back to dads, not caring that my heels were killing me, i ran up the steps and slammed the door shut, sliding my back down the door before i ended up in a heap on the floor crying my eyes out, "Lauren, whats wrong?" my dad questioned seeing the state I was in, "dad i've fucked things up big time" i said as i got up and collapsed into his arms, he stoked my hair in a comforting way kissing my forehead, he walked me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa, he made me a cup of coffee before bringing it into me and sitting next to me, "now Lo, tell me what happened".

I began to explain the whole club situation to dad, what happened with Joey outside, all the words he said to me, dad started laughing and looked at the floor shaking his head, "what dad?" i asked raising an eyebrow at him, "babe, you know he was telling the truth, he hasn't been with any other girl, Lucy's been trying her luck for years but he never gave in, he hasn't been the same since you left, I was talking to him in the car lot earlier, the only reason he went to the R&R tonight is because i told him how Abi was persuading you to go and I guarunteed him you'd be there, he wants you back Lauren, hes been in pain since day 1 of your break-up all them years ago", everything my dad just said to me sunk in, i'm such an idiot! always letting my paranoia get in the way of everything, its been ever since that clinic, having people watch me constantly, not being independent, and nobody trusting me or believing a word i said.

I ran up to my room and pulled on a pair of leggings and put my long parker coat on over the top, with a pair of wedged heals before sorting out my smudged mascara and pulling my hair into a messy bun, i half jogged back over to the R&R in hope he'd still be there, we needed to sort this out.

I walked back through the pub to see it now looking half empty, Abi dancing with her mates in one corner, the group of boys had disappeared and the bar had about 4 people around it, the gang still at their table, half of them pissed out of their heads, and in the far corner i could make out Joey... kissing someone... it was HER. Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry about all the short chapters, i prefer writing shorter chapters than longer ones, depends whether i want a cliff hanger or not so theres kind of a variety of length haha, this is my last update until tomorrow.**

I stared in horror at the sight infront of me, I didnt know what to do, the boy who just admitted to loving me even after 4 years was standing infront of me playing tonsil tennis with my ex bestfriend, i barged up to him and grabbed his collar to spin him around so he was facing me he spluttered "o-o-omg Lo i-" "save it Joey" i said through gritted teeth "maybe i was right not to believe you, you think you had me wrapped round your little finger out there, well you're completely wrong, i got stuck in the moment, i had to get myself out before i got hurt _again_, and thats when i run home in floods of tears, tears which YOU caused Joey, my dad then sat me down and explained what you told him at the car lot earlier and what had been going on these past few years, and do you know what Joe? i actually felt SORRY for you, who'd have thought eh, me, Lauren Branning? feeling sorry for people? its not my usual, but i felt really bad about what happened out there, thats why i came back only to find you moved on to that boney desperate slut"

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" Lucy piped up.

"Save it Luce, You're not worth the hassle!" i turned my attention back to Joey who was still dumbstruck over my rant, "I cant believe i was even going to waste my time coming back in here to talk to you about things, all i wanted to do was sort it out, but nope, you had already moved on, looks like i got played again eh? you'd think someone would change after 4 years, especially since you're nearly 30, a GROWN MAN Joey, playing around with girls in their early 20's its not a good look, maybe i was lucky to get out of this shitty little mess when i did, i honestly dont know what i was thinking when i came back, when we was outside not even half an hour ago, you told me you loved me, that there was nobody else you'd rather be with, especially HER" i said narrowing my eyes at Lucy, who was now bright red in the face.

Everybody started cheering and whistling at my little rant, wow had they really all been listening?

I was about to walk out when i remembered, "oh and one more thing!" i said turning back to Joey, and with that i punched him in the jaw as hard as I could, Lucy gasped, i backhanded her round the face, only sending the people in the club into more cheers, and with that i made my way back outside.

I sat on the pavement taking in everything that just happened, i hunched my legs up and rested my chin on my knees, and with that i began to cry my heart out, i was hurting so much, i always thought Joey was the one, the love of my life.. had i really been wrong all these years?

Abi ran out after me, "Lo, what the hell was all that about in there?" she said as she sat down next to me, saw the tears streaming down my face and pulled me close as i broke down in her arms, "Lauren its ok, I promise I wont let him hurt you again" then she started saying something else.

I didnt even take in what she was saying.

I had one thing on my mind.

Alcohol.

**DOOF DOOF DOOF**


	7. Chapter 7

**enjoy this chapter, the next chapter skips to the 23rd December (2 days before Christmas)**

I let Abi walk me home, she went straight up to bed as soon as we got in, I told her I'd be up after i had a quick coffee, as soon as she was out of sight i was scanning the cupboard for alcohol, anything I just needed it ASAP.

I was about to give up until I opened the cupboard in the living room and there was a big bottle of vodka sitting there, it was like it was screaming at me to drink it, i picked up the bottle, and made my way towards the door, i silently shut the door behind me not wanting Abi to hear me sneaking out, and i ran down the stairs and sat on the kerb, unscrewing the lid and bringing it to my lips..

I felt the sickly liquid burn my throat as i swallowed it, I forgot how vile this drink was but it seemed to be numbing the pain already, so I took another mouthful and another and another.. until i felt my head hit the pavement.

I could hear voices around me, it was freezing but I couldnt move, i couldnt open my eyes, all I could do was hear and breathe, I heard footsteps rushing towards me, "Joey, leave her she obviously hasn't changed!" yeah that was Lucy's voice alright... "No Luce, shes been sober for nearly 4 years, she wasn't drinking alcohol at R&R tonight, and yesterday in the vic she turned down your offer for a glass of wine, no, me and you did this to her Luce, so just get out of here" i heard Lucy scoff before her footsteps got quieter, Joey breathing heavily beside me before his strong arms lifted me into his lap, his hand stroking my face "come on Lo, you gotta wake up, I dont know if you can hear me, that what happened in the club honestly Lo, i dont know what I was doing, She saw I was upset so she comforted me, kinda like what I was doing in the pub the other day, she felt sick so i comforted her, I was weak and she took advantage by kissing me, i kissed her back but the thing was Lo, i imagined i was kissing you, even though theres no sparks at all between me and Lucy, Lauren I cant believe just 1 night back with me and you drunk again, I can see it was my fault what happened all them years ago, bet you wish you never met me ay, it kinda happens with everyone, I got so down after you left Lo, i started drinking, i know right 'hypocritical me', i got so out of it one night that i even slept with Whitney! i dont know if you noticed but thats kind of why Tylers not around, he found out and broke it off with Whitney and left", i could tell by his voice that he was crying, i felt him hug me close "Lauren, please baby wake up, I cant do this anymore.. I cant live without you, I love you so much it scares me, how on earth i survived these past few years I do not know, but what I do know is now you're back in walford, I dont want to let you go.." he hugged me even tighter and started repeatedly kissing my forehead, his tears dripping on my face, i tried so hard to open my eyes, until at last they flickered open, my head was pounding, "Joey.." i croaked, "Oh lo!" he exclaimed, tucking my hair behind my ear, i crookedly smiled up at him, "Do you want me to take you back into your dads Lauren?" i found the strength to shake my head viciously, he laughed "ok do you want to spend the night at mine? obviously we're not going to-" i cut him off by kissing him on the lips, taking him by surprise, "I love you too Joe" i whispered as we pulled apart "I dont regret meeting you, not one bit, it was the best day of my life, but Joey, we cant leap back into things, we have to take this slow, i mean i'm only back here for a week" i said looking down, "Cant you stay for christmas at least Lo? invite your mum back down, I know your dads dying to see her again, it'll be like a family reunion, i know she's already met Vanessa, she gets back from her business trip on Friday", i thought about it for a minute, _maybe it would be nice for us all to have a christmas together,_ "ill talk to my dad about it in the morning", i said smiling, he helped me up, and put his arm protectively round my waist pulling me close, only letting go when he had to open the door to his house, he walked me up to his room, "you can stay in the spare room if you want Lo" he said with an unsure look on his face, "oh i was kinda hoping i'd stay in here with you" i admitted, a big smile plastered on his face, "come on then" he whispered, he pulled a shirt out of his draw and passed it to me, "here wear this" i scrabbled out of my dress and took my bra of chucking the shirt over my body as quick as I could, whilst Joey climbed into bed in just his boxers, he huddled me close, me snuggling into his chest where we both began to drift off to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

**Reunion time, woooo - & nooooo dramaaaaa... for now.**

I woke up laying comfortably in Joey's arms, it was December 23rd, 2 days before christmas.. also known as the day mum was coming back to Walford for a few weeks with Brett, I looked up at him, he looked so peaceful, breathing softly with a little smile on his face, i kissed him on his chest, he groaned and his eyes flickered open, "morning baby" he said as he kissed the tip of my nose, I wriggled my face up, "morning" I smiled.

Me and Joey still hadn't had sex, as much as i know we both wanted to, I couldn't let myself fall back in that easily, we HAD to take this slow, even though it was torture for both of us, I had of course stayed at his many nights since the night at R&R's, cancelling the flight back to Spain as it had been arranged for mum and Brett to come and spend christmas here, I was so excited, we was going to spend christmas as a proper family again, even if it wasn't exactly the case with mum and dad both engaged to their new partners, mum having a baby with hers, and dads fiancee Vanessa being pregnant.

Vanessa had changed so much since I'd last seen her, no longer the women in white, she looked so much more comfortable now, and her hair no longer looked like a helmet - I mean what on earth was going through the womens mind when she done that to her hair? I dont even know, she was completely fine with my mum and Brett staying in the house for a few weeks, I was quite shocked to be honest, i mean last time they saw eachother was when dad cheated on her with mum, but that was all in the past now, time to move on..

I had borrowed my dads car to go and pick them up from the airport, I sat outside tapping on the wheel waiting, before I saw them exit the airport, hand in hand, they were such a cute couple even i have to admit, i beeped the horn so they'd notice me, before stepping out the car as mum rushed up and hugged me, Brett not far behind her "Oh darling, i missed you!" she breathed, "hows Mollie and Oscar? hope they've been behaving for you" i giggled nervously, how could i tell her that it had been mostly dad, Abi and Vanessa looking after them whilst i've put all my attention on Joey, "yeah they've been good mum" i breathed, plastering on a fake smile.

We made our way back to the square, mum gasping as she stepped out the car, "oh my god, it hasn't changed at all round here has it" We heard Abi scream as she rushed out of number 5 and straight into mums arms, both of them breaking down in tears, I felt tears prick in my eyes too, Brett looked a bit uncomfortable in this whole situation, so i went and spoke to him as mum enjoyed her time with Abi after nearly 4 years, "Is this not awkward for you?" i asked, her stared at me before answering "no Lo, its just gonna be a bit weird for me, your mum being round all these people shes known for years, her family, the place she lived for 7 years, when i've never met any of them, im only guessing thats Abi in your mums arms, and im still unsure how Max is gonna be with me" i felt sorry for him then, "hey dont worry, my dads cool with you, he wouldnt be letting you stay in his house otherwise, plus hes moved on from my mum, got a new girlfriend, who is pregnant with his baby and actually telling the truth" i couldnt control my laugh, he raised an eyebrow at me, he was clearly confused "ha, dont worry, long story" i smiled, just as mum came over with Abi to introduce her to Brett, i decided to make myself useful and take their suitcases in.

I gently woke Mollie from her afternoon nap, her blue eyes staring straight up at me, "hey beautiful, guess whos excited to see you" i beamed at her, before wandering into the other spare room to get Oscar "oi Oscar, mums downstairs!" i smiled at him as he rushed past me and nearly tripped down the stairs, i half ran after him having to be careful of Mollie, mum pulled us all together "oh my babies", she started crying again, "you're all together again at last", she hugged us all close, I noticed dad on the other side of the road, staring at us with a big smile on his face before walking over, "You alright Tan" he said, you could tell he was happy, she hugged him tightly "hello stranger!" she smiled, Brett through a worried glance in my direction, i murmered to him "dont worry theyre just friends", and asif on cue Vanessa walked over, moving forward to hug my mum "hello tanya its been a while" she smiled, it was a warm smile, you could tell they were going to get along.. this was going to be nothing like last time, maybe for once the brannings will get a happy christmas...


	9. HELP

**I don't know what to do in the next chapter - I want there to be drama, not sure whether to do it between Joey and Lauren, or Max and Tanya, Max and Greg.. if someone could help me it would be much appreciated and you'd get credit :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Credit to and TeamJouren for helping me with a few ideas for this chapter :)**

**im so sorry by the way.. in the help thingy i posted i put GREG and tanya, not Brett.. i keep getting confused as i'm writing because when Max and Vanessa was together in eastenders, Tanya was with Greg.. in this story shes with a man called Brett.. sorry if i confused anyone(:**

That night, dad went out to get us a chinese for dinner and a bottle of wine, mum offered to go with him so she could go walk around the square and so dad could fill her in on the latest gossip, i was so happy, things had turned out right, everyone was getting on, dad and Brett were bonding so much, normally talking about cars or football.. but theyre men, its the usual haha.

I was laying in bed waiting for mum and dad to get back, when i heard faint shouting from downstairs, I couldnt hear properly, so i tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs, finding Oscar at the bottom crying his eyes out, and I could hear Mollie crying in the front room, what on earth was going on..

"whats happened little man?" I asked as i put my arm around Oscar and wiped his tears away with my thumb, "they're shouting, they wont stop, I'm scared Lozzy" he whispered, i walked him into the living room so I could quickly see to Mollie at the same time, I placed her onto Oscars lap on the sofa, as he comforted her, I slowly made my way towards the kitchen door, which was where the arguing was coming from, it didnt take me long to work out the voices.. it was Vanessa and Brett.

i pressed my ear to the door and listened closely "Listen V, Tanya is only a distraction, its really you I love, I have done ever since i met you 6 years ago, you broke my heart when you walked out, we were together 2 years, I didnt know what to do with myself, thats when I met Tanya, she took my mind off you, I dont love her.. I never have, its always been you".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I felt tears puddle in my eyes, how on earth could this scum use my mum like that! I noticed the arguing had stopped, and I couldnt help but barge through the door, but I got stopped before I even got halfway through.

I stared in horror at the sight infront of me, Vanessa sat on the kitchen worktop, KISSING BRETT.

they hadn't even noticed i'd walked in... i was fucking fuming! i quickly took out my iphone and took a picture, I needed to tell my parents... with proof!

They still hadn't noticed by the time I walked out, too lost in a world of their own i imagined, i walked back in to see Oscar bouncing Mollie on his lap making a fuss of her and talking baby talk, I heard the front door slam "we're back!" mum called, before bursting through the door with about 3 bag fulls of chinese, dad closely behind her carrying the wine, I saw Vanessa and Brett exit from the kitchen, Vanessa straightening her hair out... hmmm i wonder why. SLUT.

Everyone sat down and ate, I just played around with my food, mum looking at me weirly, "not hungry darling?" she asked, "no i feel abit sick actually, im going for a walk" i managed to get out, before throwing a disgusted look towards Vanessa and Brett.

I slammed the front door shut, stepping out onto the square, i wanted alcohol... I NEEDED alcohol.

I was about to make my way into the vic _'no Lauren, you're stronger than this'_ i thought to myself, i was wrong.. I didnt need alcohol, I needed Joey.. he was the one who took all the pain away, the only one i felt like i could confide in, the only person i truly loved enough to pour my heart out to.


	11. Chapter 10

**IS COMFORTINGLY A WORD LOL?..**

I knocked on Joeys front door repeatedly until he answered, shit i'd just woken him up.. "Hello baby" he smiled at me, i tried to smile back up at him but i just burst into tears instead, he pulled me into his arms and stroked my back comfortingly, "whats wrong princess?" he whispered, "Joe i dont know what to do.. my family.. Vanessa.. Brett" i said between sobs, "come on baby you'll have to do better than that i'm not a mind reader" he chuckled, he pulled me inside and sat me down on the sofa.

My crying had calmed a bit.. "now you gonna explain to me whats happened?" he asked, i nodded and continued, "i heard them arguing, Vanessa and Brett, joe they were with eachother before my parents, must have been quite a few years ago from what i heard, he told her he used my mum as a distraction because he really loved her.." i stopped midway, "carry on babe" he encouraged me, putting his arm around my waist, I pulled away from him before getting to my feet "Joey, I cant believe i've been so stupid..." he raised his eyebrow at me "Joe, when i came back you told me you used Lucy as a distraction from me and that you never loved her.. and I took you back? thats exactly what I'm wound up with Brett for doing" I stared at him in horror, Joey's face paled.

"Babe, I didnt do anything like that, I wasn't in a relationship with Lucy for nearly 4 years, I wasn't in a relationship at all with her actually, apart from before we got together as you know, we shared a few meaningless kisses thats it, i never told her i loved her or even dated her for that fact" i felt my shoulders relax, i felt mean.. of course Joey was nothing like Brett, "sorry babe im just in a bad mood" as i cuddled into him, I felt him relax too, before he started stroking my hair, "now carry on telling me what happened".

I swallowed "well i heard them arguing, i had already found Oscar crying on the stairs and Mollie crying in the living room so i settled them down in the living room, i heard Brett say some long speech about how he doesnt love my mum, how he still loved Vanessa, how they dated like 7 years ago i think he said, he told her her still loved her and just as i went barging in i saw them kissing look.." i said as i pulled out my phone and showed him the picture.

Joey narrowed his eyes at the picture, "shit babe, I dont really know how to help you on this one, but honestly if I was you i'd go and confront them both together, and if nothing works out, then tell your mum or dad, or even confide in Abi.. she's always good in situations like this" I beamed at him, what had i actually done to deserve this wonderful man who i loved.

"is it ok if i stay here the night?" i asked.

"of course you can babe!" he smiled as he pulled me close.

I'd waited long enough, i wanted Joey, I needed Joey.

I looked up at him and cupped his face with my hands, bringing his lips to meet mine, as they crushed together it turned heated quickly and I pushed him down on the sofa and straddled him, my lips began working on his neck as he groaned.

"woah woah woah babe!" he pulled away, "are you sure you want this?"  
I nodded before pulling his collar towards me so his lips once again met mine, "take me to bed Joe" i whispered.

I felt his strong arms lift me up, and he began to carry me up the stairs...


	12. Chapter 11

**who's seen the new spoilers about Lauren and Jakes relationship? (Jake is a new character played by Jamie Lomas) guys I don't think we're getting Jouren back for a while :(**

I woke up with a big grin on my face, last night was perfect, I looked up at Joey who was breathing heaving as he layed there still asleep but it wasn't hard to make out the sexy smirk he had on his face.. I decided to leave him asleep as i wrote him a little note to tell him my plan, before quickly getting ready and leaving.

I felt festive as i walked through the market, snow lightly falling and christmas music playing quite loudly, everyone seemed happy and content with their lives, i carried on walking and got to the train station as I jumped on the next train and headed into town..

I needed to do a bit more christmas shopping, I'd got everyone sorted except for Dad, Abi and also Brett and Vanessa.. i knew the perfect gift for those two.

by the time i'd finished it was about 3 in the afternoon so i decided to quickly pop into the cafe to get a hot chocolate before heading back to Dads.. Peter served me, Lucy sitting in the chair behind the counter reading a magazine, but managed to tear her eyes away to look up and give me daggers, I smirked at her before walking out and making my way back to dads to wrap up everyones gifts.

****** CHRISTMAS DAY ********

Everyone began arriving at Dads house, Vanessa had offered to cook the whole family dinner, and mum offered to help her..

I was sat inbetween Joey and Uncle Jack, Joey kept innocently brushing his leg against mine, and rubbing my knee with his hand, I could feel myself blushing so I quickly grabbed his hand and intwined my fingers with his, i heard him lightly chuckle.

I had such a good day, but here was the best part.. opening the presents, dad wearing his stupid santa outfit as usual, everyone had got atleast 2 gifts each, "here Brett this ones for you, its yours isn't it Lauren?" I looked up, memories of 2007 christmas came flooding back, everyone sitting in the living room, dad in his santa outfit, and a gift that could change my parents lives for the worst.

"No dad its a mistake, its a completely horrible gift and Brett wont like it!" I exclaimed as i shot up off the floor from where I was sitting with Joey, "Don't be daft Lauren, I'm sure ill love it" Brett said, as he took the present off my dad, I stared in horror as he started to unwrap it, I couldnt watch this.. I ran into the kitchen as I felt myself about to be sick.

I've ruined their lives again.. my parents, everything will change after they see this.. I couldnt help myself.. I went into boots and went over to the photography counter, i printed the picture of Vanessa and Brett off and put it in a photoframe, i then wrote on it 'either you tell mum or i do.. then again why not show her this'.

I heard gasps and murmurs as mum rushed out of the living room in tears and up to the bedroom her and Brett were staying in, it wasn't long before Vanessa came barging into the kitchen, grabbing me by my hair "you little brat! how could you do this, were you just jealous that your dad wasn't with your mum? jealous that you're no longer your dads main priority.." i wacked her round the face "listen here you scummy little slut", i started "I didnt do this to ruin your life or my dads, I did it to ruin Bretts.. why do you think the present was adressed to him dickhead? I heard what he was telling you in the kitchen a few days ago, how he never loved my mum, how she was only a distraction, why should i let the prick get away with doing that to my mum?... EXACTLY, i shouldn't! so maybe you should get your facts right before you start yelling your mouth off, and for the record, I hope i have ruined your life.. because if you truly loved my dad you wouldn't have been kissing Brett back now ay? goodbye" i waved at her as she stormed out the backdoor slamming it as she went.

I heard cheers coming from behind me as I turned around, the whole family squeezed into the hallway watching the argument, I felt proud of myself for sticking up for my parents, Bianca put her arm around me "dont worry darling, you done the right thing, your dad threw Brett out and is now upstairs seeing to your mum", i smiled at her wobbily as tears threatened to fall, "wheres Joey?" I asked, "im right here baby", he said coming up behind me and taking my hand, "sorry babe, I was helping you dad get Brett out, i would've come in here to deal with Vanessa but you done a mighty fine job of that yourself" he laughed, which caused me to laugh.

In the next hour everyone had left, I saw them out as mum and dad were still upstairs, Abi went to stay at Jays for the night as he was taking her out for boxing day, before settling Mollie in her moses basket in Oscars room, and putting Oscar to bed, i crept over to mum and Bretts room and saw it was empty, i shot Joey a confused look and he just shrugged his shoulders, i went over to dads bedroom and pushed the door open, my heart fell to my knees... mum and dad were lying on the bed cuddled up holding hands fast asleep.

I can now tell you i went to bed cuddled up to Joey with a huge smile on my face that night, was this the start of something new?..


	13. erm

**Should I carry on with this story? or is everyone losing interest.. Please send me ideas as im getting a bit stuck now :/**


	14. Chapter 12

Dad came in and woke me and Joey up at 8am.

"Dad what are you doing?" I protested, "its still the middle of the night".

"come on babe, it must be important for him to be waking us up at 8", Joey replied, grabbing me by the waist and kissing me passionately.

"ew come on you two, the dads in the room" dad groaned, walking away, causing me and Joey to laugh.

"so what do you thinks going on?" I asked Joey.

"I dont know babe, but we best get up soon" he said, nudging me.

After we got ready we went downstairs to be greeted at the dining table by mum, Oscar, Dad and Mollie.

"here babe feed Mols please", mum asked passing Mollie to me.

Joey threw me a suspicious glance, maybe i should explain everything to him.. sooner or later he'd have to find out..

* * *

Turns out dad had a surprise trip planned for all of us to go winter wonderland for the day, Brett and Vanessa were meant to come, but obviously with recent going ons, they didnt, we gave their tickets to Alice and Peter instead, who were excited to be coming along.

Me and Joey decided to ditch the family and go off by ourselves, it felt so romantic being here with Joey, watching all the couples around us all loved up.

We went to the iceskating rink, Joey clutching onto the side for his life whilst i skated past him effortlessly, laughing as he opened his mouth with shock.

"how did you learn how to iceskate so good?" he said panting.

"Bradley used to take me and Abi, before.. beforee.." i said looking down, unable to finish my sentence.

He skated over to me as best as he could and put his arm around me, "hey babe, its ok" he said hugging me close.

I smiled up at him, "Its fine babe, just memories" I grabbed his hand and skated alongside him, he was slowly getting the hang of it.

We'd been in there about half an hour before we decided to come out and make our way to meet mum dad and that to get something to eat and head home.

* * *

'Today has been perfect' i thought to myself laying in bed with Joey that night, we'd been staying at dads for the past few days, I dont even know why to be honest.

I heard someone knock at the front door and decided to untangle myself from Joey to see who it was as everyone else was asleep, as i crept downstairs the letterbox opened and I saw Vanessas eyes look up to me, i sighed before unlocking the door and opening it.

"What do you want?" i hissed at her "its 2am have a bit of respect!"  
"Oh like you had respect when you took that picture and gave it to Brett for christmas?" she said smirking.

"listen Vanessa, I dont know what you're here for, but my dad doesn't want anything to do with you.. so i suggest you leave now and we pretend this doesnt happen." i said sternly.

"fine, but you haven't seen the last of me" she replied, as she turned on her heel and started down the steps.

I sighed and shut the door, hearing Mollie softly crying upstairs, i went up to see to her.

"Come on baby stop making that silly noise" i said bouncing her in my arms.

She opened her eyes fully, and glanced up at me, "mama?" she burbled.

I beamed down at her, "yes thats right" I breathed, "mummys here"...


	15. Chapter 13

**This whole chapter is just a conversation between Joey and Lauren, EVERYTHING is explained! please leave reviews and tell me what you want as I was thinking of finishing this story off in the next few chapters, there MIGHT be a sequel! :D**

"Lo?" I heard Joey whisper.

I spun around seeing Joey at the door, his mouth hung open in shock.

"How much of that did you hear?" i asked him cautiously.

"enough, babe" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"im sorry" i whispered, as i placed Mollie back in her cot, before walking over to him.

"I wanted to tell you, honestly.. but I just didnt want to explain it, its hard enough having to call her my sister, when i know shes really my daughter" i sighed.

"babe, why didnt you bring her up as your own?" he asked.

I pulled him back into the room we was sharing.

"ok, im gonna tell you everything, but i dont want you to say anything until i've finished.. promise?"

He nodded.

"OK, well it was just over a year ago, the club in the town just near where we lived was having a christmas fancy dress party and me and my mate Demi went wearing santa baby outfits, i noticed this guy staring at me all night so i offered him to dance" I saw Joeys face drop, "I felt it was wrong, i didnt want to be dancing with this guy, but Demi was with another guy and i knew if i didnt i'd be left on my own, and who wants to be on their own in a club right?" he nodded, "anyways, it was about 3am, I was begging the guy to get off me, but he just kept getting closer, until i eventually found the guts to knee him in the balls, i then linked my arm through Demi's and walked out, remembering i forgot my bag i walked back into the club, but as i got down the steps i felt someone grab me and pull me into the side office, I couldn't stop him Joe, he was too strong and i - i- i".

"Hey baby, its okay" Joey said pulling me close, i felt so much safer wrapped in his arms.

"you dont hate me for lying to you?" I asked between sobs.

"to be honest babe, i kind of knew" he replied, smiling sympathetically.

"what? how?" i asked, unsure whether to believe him.

"well ever since you first returned" he said, smiling back thing about the memory, "When you got her to stop crying when no one else could, how good you were with her, the fact that you mum let you bring her with you, what mum lets her daughter take her 3 month old baby away with her? Your mum dont pay as much attention to her as her other children, its always you - when she asked you to feed her earlier at breakfast, you rushed upstairs with her - i know what you wear doing Lo" he replied.

"thankyou for understanding" i whispered.

"but babe, i still dont understand why you're passing her off as your sister?"

i sighed, "well i was 4 months pregnant when i found out, i was horrified, scared, lonely, and to be honest i needed you" i admitted as he looked down, "I went ahead with the pregnancy, i couldn't kill the life growing inside me - i decided i was going to give it up for adoption as soon as she was born, but going through the labour and holding her in my arms for the first time, looking into her big blue eyes, i couldn't do it, but i couldn't have been the one to mother her, I hated her for being his, the guy who attacked me, when secretly I wish she was yours, I wish it could've been us forever, raising a family of our own, thats why i got mum to pretend to be her mother" i said as tears started rolling down my face.

"Hey babe, it still can!" he said reassuringly.

"w-w-what?" i stuttered.

"It still can be us, forever, raising a family", he smiled before leaning his head down and kissing me.

I pulled away "So this hasn't changed anything between us?" i asked.

"Lo, its only made us stronger.. that you can finally trust me enough to tell me all this, that you can open up to me" he said, his eyes boring into mine.

I looked up at him, what had I really done to deserve him.

"I love you, baby" he whispered against my lips.

"I dont love you Joey" i said, giving him time to stare at me, "I'm in love with you", i smirked as i kissed him deeply, pushing him back onto the bed..


	16. Chapter 14

"what are we gonna do about this fucked up situation?" I asked Joey, still panting from our little bedroom session.

"I dont know Lo, obviously she's your daughter - i still think you should be the one raising her, your mum barely pays any attention to her anyway its always you" He spoke softly.

"I dont want this to effect us Joe" I mumbled, trying to fight back the tears.

"Lauren branning, do you even think that for one minute Mollie would change anything between us? I still want you, I love you, I need you.. Mollie being your's just makes me love her even more, yes I know what youre thinking.. but I actually do love her, her little laugh, her funny ways, the way she looks exactly like you, If you want to bring her up as your daughter again, I will gladly stand by you, being the 'father figure' in her life, if you get what i mean, i dont want to lose you... either of you" he said.

I fell in love with him all over again, "you really mean that?" I whispered, "well its true Joe, i do want to bring Mollie up as my own, Im always regretting saying anything to my mum, it would break her heart as I knew how much she wanted a child with Brett, but you're right.. she does hardly pay attention to her.. its only me who actually bothers, i'll talk to her when she gets up" I said before the tears finally escpaed.

Joey scooped me into his arms "hey babe, whats wrong?" he whispered softly before nuzzling his head into my neck.

"its just you, you're really going to do this.. father Mollie when she isn't yours, do all this for me, what have i done to deserve it" i said looking up and into his eyes.

"Lauren dont talk like that, of course im willing to take on Mollie, be her father whilst you be her mother, our little family.. its gonna be perfect babe, you know why? because i'll have you two babe, you are my rock"

I kissed him deeply, feeling the sparks fly, it was asif every kiss we shared was our first, i really did love Joey, then a thought hit me..

"Wait what are we going to tell everyone?" i asked him worridly "I mean obviously, theyre going to know Mollie aint yours".

"Maybe we could say something about, how you took a trip over here a year ago to see Bretts family? i stayed with my mum for a few months at the end of last year.. maybe say we bumped into eachother in a nightclub, both of us a little drunk and one thing led to another?".

"Joey you're a genius!" i grinned, "but obviously we'd have to let my mum, dad and abi in on the plan"

he nodded his head, "Babe, this will work trust me, living at 23, our family.. You, Me and little Mols"

I couldn't help but smile like crazy.

* * *

We were sitting at the breakfast table, Me sitting there quietly munching on my toast and feeding Mollie her baby muck, seriously how can kids eat this? i thought to myself.

"are you guys really prepared to do this?" I heard dad say.

I spoke before Joey had a chance to reply "yes we are, shes my daughter dad I wouldn't have it any other way, i love Joey with all my heart.. our little family's going to be perfect" I said, joining hands with Joey, him staring down at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Ok darling as long as your happy", mum spoke, "let us talk to Abi and Oscar".

* * *

Me and Joey were sitting in the pub with Mollie, when she started crying "Joe can you sort her please I have a headache" I pleaded.

Joey took her out of her buggy and made a fuss "oi you, whats all the fuss" he said, she instantly stopped crying.. wow, nobody's ever got her to stop crying that instantly, only me..

I smiled as Mollie started giggling, before she looked up at Joey "Dada" she burbled.

Joey looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"Yes baby, thats your daddy" i said tickling her tummy.

"Whats going on here then?" I heard Lucys voice, as we looked up and saw the gang standing around our table..


	17. Chapter 15

**who's read the Lauren/Jake/Joey spoiler on SoapSquawk? it says 'Joey is impressed by her new found confidence and its hard for him to hide his feelings towards her' OK GUYS IM SCREAMING I CANT WAIT FOR AUGUST NOW FINVNWPEINVWCN**

I couldnt believe what was happening, im glad Joey spoke because at that moment I wasn't sure what to say..

"I'm just sitting in the pub with my family, what about you?" Joey cockily said, smiling up at Lucy.

"You're family?" she scoffed, "Joey, Lauren hasn't even been back on the square a month yet and that little creature isn't even yours.. and she isn't Laurens either?" she added on.. looking abit confused.

"Ah see Luce, thats where you're wrong" my mouth finally decided to work again, "for Mollie is in fact my daughter.. and she's Joey's too", i beamed at her.

"Lauren even you cant lie to me about this one, shes like 4 months old.. you've been gone for about 4 years, obviously she aint Joeys" Lucy laughed, the whole group sniggering.

"Oh Lucy.. dumb, dumb Lucy" Joey began, making me giggle, "see thats where you're wrong.. You see it must have been about a year ago now, ay babe?" Joey turned to look at me.

"yeah about a year ago, when we was all down to visit Bretts family for christmas, there was some sort of party at one of the near-by clubs, and Abi made me go with her so she could go and pull" i started laughing, _what am i making abi sound like_, "yeah, i had been sober for 3 years so mum gave me some money so I could get a few drinks, anyway, after about 3 hours i had had 1 too many, got talking to this rather goodlooking boy behind the bar who introduced me to his mate... Joey" i said signalling to Joey with my hand.

"Yeah, I couldnt believe it when I saw her, it was like all my christmases rolled into one", he smiled, which made Lucy's face turn into thunder.

The whole group listened on to the story, taking in every detail, and believing it! Even Lucy seemed speachless about what we was telling her.

"I knew it wasn't right as soon as it happened" i began, making Joey stare at me, i got nervous, "I mean i was only there for a week, and I was going back to Spain 2 days after it happened... i never expected to get pregnant" i smiled up at Joey, "so yeah Luce.. Mollie is mine.. and shes Joeys too!"

Lucy scoffed as she stormed off.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Whitney and Peter told us.

"Joey why did you never tell me this happened?" Alice asked, shit i forgot she was hear.

"Sorry Al, but I didnt know how to tell you, I think me and Lo were upset enough that we had to leave eachother again without having to tell anyone.

Alice seemed content with that answer and wandered off to join the others.

* * *

"Darling can I talk to you a minute?" i heard mums voice call as me and Joey stepped back into number 5.

"yeah sure mum, 1 minute!" i said as i quickly took my shoes and coat off.

"wait here babe", i told Joey, who wandered into the living room with Mollie.

* * *

"What is it mum?" i asked nervously as I walked back into the kitchen.

"darling, how would you feel if we all moved back to London?, I mean theres nothing in Spain for me anymore.. not after Brett, you know.. Oscar seems happy here and you're moving back here with Mollie and starting a family with Joey.. and me and your dad were gonna give things another go i mean i would be crazy to not wanna move back here".

I grinned at her "oh mum thats brilliant news!"

"You're not angry?" she asked.

"no mum of course not, you know I never really wanted to move to Spain in the first place, but what about Brett and Vanessa?" I suddenly remembered.

"long gone babe" she explained, "they came round whilst you and Joey were at the pub, we've broke things off with both of them.. who are now by the way together once again, well theyre welcome to eachother" mum spat.

"hey don't worry mum, good riddance to them!" I assured her, smiling.

* * *

The whole family met up in the vic later that day so me and Joey could tell them the news, they were all really happy for us and very supportive.

We all spoke to them one by one, before Joey got up to make a 'speach', I didn't really know what was going on to be honest.

"well as you all know Laurens been living in Spain for the past 4 years", he began, "I'm so glad I got my baby back, and im never letting her go, me her and Mols are gonna be the perfect family, and I cant wait to spend a long and happy life with them."

that's when he done the unexpected.

he got down on one knee, "Lauren Branning, will you marry me?"...


	18. Chapter 16

**Last chapter guys :'( theres gonna be a sequal called 'the start of forever' it might be uploaded by next week earliest - i have so many idea's of where i want this story to go, i still would like your help on what you'd like to see in the sequal - thanks to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed on this story... i never thought i'd be any good at writing fanfiction tbh but i love it! :D**

I couldn't connect my mouth with my heart, i couldn't find any words to speak, some how my body done the talking for me as i leaped at Joey, he stood up in time to catch me as my legs wrapped around his waist and my lips found his.

"omg Joey of course i will" i managed to get out as i had tears running down my face.

I probably looked like the biggest idiot ever, but in that moment i really couldn't care less.

I was marrying the love of my life.

* * *

I couldnt help twisting the ring on my wedding finger, it was so beautiful, a big diamond in the middle surrounded by 2 smaller diamonds on either side.

Joey mustve caught me staring and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"I cant wait to see you in your beautiful white dress walking down that aisle, about to become Mrs. Joey Branning."

I couldnt help but giggle and blush red at his words.

"i love this" he smiled, grazing his hand over my cheeks, "its the most beautiful thing ever when you blush".

"oh joey stop you're embarrasing me" i exclaimed.

"baby, why should you be embarrased? come here" he said, holding his hand out to me, which i took and he led me over to the mirror and stood me infront of it.

"see that girl staring back at you? well she's perfect, the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, every inch of her, every bone, freckle, limb and strand of hair.. perfect" he whispered, "even the sound of her heartbeat is perfect, its the most relaxing thing ever, and i love her with all my heart" he then spun me around to face him, "babe it only beats for you".

every single word he just said to me made me crumble.

I was gazing lovingly into his eyes, the silence wasn't awkward at all, it was some-what comfortable, until Mollies cries filled the room.

"babe see to her" i pleaded, "i need to quickly do something upstairs, come meet me up there when you're done".

* * *

I ran upstairs and quickly changed out of my slumpy clothes and pulled on my black lacy underwear set i knew Joey loved before lighting a few candles and laying ontop of the bed.

I heard him run up the stairs.

"what did you want ba-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw me laying on the bed.

I got up and walked over to him.

"care to show me how much you love me baby?" i whispered in his ear before nibbling on his lobe.

I felt his strong arms lift me up and carry me over to the bed.

"make love to me Joe" i whispered.

* * *

As we lay in bed, cuddled around eachother, i felt asif my life was perfect, nothing was going to break my stride.

"i love you so much Joey"

"I know baby, and i love you too" he replied, kissing me on the lips.

"this is the start of forever!" i said grinning.

He entwined his hands with mine, "the start of forever" he smiled.

**I seriously had tears in my eyes while writing the mirror bit.. why couldn't EE do jauren scenes like this *sigh* Lets see what august brings...**


End file.
